


Surprise Exchange

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Cyrus Goodman has a large plan to have some fun with his Boys-Only Secret Santa party, making them a party that none of them would ever forget, for the presents and how they get their gift.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman & Marty, Cyrus Goodman/Original Male Character(s), Cyrus Goodman/Reed, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Jonah Beck/Cyrus Goodman, Jonah Beck/Original Female Character(s), Jonah Beck/Reed, Jonah Beck/T. J. Kippen, Marty & Reed (Andi Mack), Marty/Original Male Character(s), T. J. Kippen & Reed, T. J. Kippen/Marty, T. J. Kippen/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

TJ Kippen could have smacked his boyfriend when Cyrus came to him and suggested this party of their male friends only, but the giggle that came to Cyrus as he explained his idea for Secret Santa and how they were going to decide who picked made the basketballer sigh and agree with it. Which is why he was now in the basement of the Goodman house, setting up for what was going to be one of the weirdest nights of his life. He was going to see all of his male friends in absolutely nothing, and while that would normally be a gay boys wet dream it was not for him.

His eyes were only on Cyrus Goodman. The only guy for him.

Honestly, it was a little upsetting to see Cyrus getting so excited over this whole thing. Though he couldn't quite tell if the excitement was over the boys lack of dress or getting gifts for someone. Neither were allowed to see what they were getting or who it was for, not that TJ kept himself from peeking when Cyrus had him sleep over.

Sadly all the gifts that Cyrus had brought were normal. Making TJ doubt the nature of his own.

The two weren't alone in setting up for this event as Jonah had brought his little brother to help set things up and TJ's younger brother, Aidan, had fully agreed to help on the premise that he was invited for the whole event for once. TJ wasn't entirely thrilled about his little brother being there but when Cyrus's plans for the party grew, he couldn't say no. Though he made Aidan pay for his own Hamper gifts, even if he did help his brother out a little and snuck in a special gift to make it a bit more fun.

The two little brothers were about the same age and got along well as long as they weren't allowed to play Baseball. It seemed Becks and Kippens were cursed in that game, and were born to rival each other in it.

"Aidan would you cover up your gift basket?" TJ snapped as he carried a reclining chair down the steps, groaning with effort. "We're not supposed to see anything! Wait, did you get someone a mug?"

Aidan quickly covered the hamper up. "Nope! You will have to wait and see!"

Rolling his eyes, TJ carried down the chair before setting it down. He was impressed with the size of Cyrus' basement, there was plenty of room for a table, TV mounted on the wall and a good couple of couches. They even moved the ping pong table down recently, Cyrus had been dominating them on it all morning. Not the fun kind of dominating, although TJ had done that before and used a paddle to spank Cyrus' little ass.

Something that had earned him a very adorable yelp from the boy that had him loving Cyris even more.

There were three reclining chairs and a couch all set up in a neat semi-circle around a coffee table in front of the TV where this little Secret Santa party was taking place. Plus some space on the floor for those who didn't win a spot on the couch. A few snack bowls for all those teenage boys, a little bit of lube for when things surely got heated between them.

The Television was the extra step of Cyrus's plan to make the boys closer than ever. Having decided, much to the shock, protest and embarrassment of all the boys that instead of porn, the entertainment they would be watching would be their videos. With each boy having to record themselves having sex, or being sexual if they didn't have a partner.

TJ had been forced to bottom just to make the video as he couldn't get into it with a camera on him, allowing Cyrus to dominate him just to get things over with. Not to mention he walked in on Aidan filming his video. Heavily tempted to give his brother a hand but TJ's legs whisked him away before he could react.

"There…" The jock sighed once the chair was in place, "How long till everyone gets here, Cyrus?"

"Soon… soon!" Cyrus replied flustered, moving around to set things up.

Jonah sighed from the couch, palming himself off and rolling his head around. Eyeing off Avi and Aidan's asses upside down. He may have arrived early but after dropping a snack bowl, getting his foot caught underneath a couch and almost revealing his hamper Jonah Beck had been sentenced to couch sitting. "How long is soon? My dick's begging for it already, Cy-Guy!"

"Jonah! You're meant to be helping!" Avi growled, jealous of his 'lazy' brother.

"TJ said I'm going to break everything," Muttering to himself, Jonah slipped a hand into his pants. "Michael and Harris were supposed to get here ten minutes ago!"

"You were breaking the decorations!" TJ muttered.

Jonah pouted cutely at the older boy. "You dropped a couch on my foot!"

"You spooked me!" TJ grumbled.

Even if he was about to snap at the two cute boys for arguing, Cyrus was stopped by a telltale chime coming down the stairs. His ears pricked up and his legs started following on their own, disappearing without anyone else noticing. Crossing through the house to the front door, Cyrus wondered who was at the door since people were suppose to text when they arrived. As there were no texts yet it was unexpected since no mail was expected that day either. It was only upon Cyrus opening his front door that the boy grew a smile from ear-to-ear, staring at the smug face of Marty from the party. They hadn't seen each other in a little while but it was a delight to meet up again, especially since he seemed to have broadened out a little and was surely hiding a sexy body under that black hoodie.

Cyrus looked over his shoulder to see that there was not one but four teenage boys standing there on his front porch all waiting to come inside and start their little party. Each holding a hamper basket containing their Secret Santa gift. Sadly none were able to be seen just yet. Not even the blond hunk Reed had been slack enough to reveal his gifts. Just giving his 'bro' that lazy but annoyingly sexy grin that once had almost turned Cyrus to the blond side. Dirty-blond, however, was always going to win.

Stepping aside with a silent stutter and pink blush to his cheeks, the Goodman boy invited them into his tidy home. First was Marty, the tall brunette runner dating his best friend. From what had been said he was full of stamina in the sack and enjoyed worship. Following him inside came one of Jonah's best friends, Michael, a taller boy with long black hair and a nice jawline. Cyrus had been semi-crushing on this boy since they met, loving that Michael was 'allergic to shirts' and would go shirtless at any chance he got. There was a challenge for him, since Avi had grown up crushing on the boy. As for who followed, Cyrus could go for him, too. Harris was Jonah's other childhood friend, tallest of the group with short spiky hair and a rather cute face to go with a lean muscular body. Last but certainly not least was someone nobody expected to be invited. A low giggle passed Reed's lips as he entered the house, looking around impressed even though it was very similar to his own home. He only got back in after Cyrus gave him a second chance to find out why Reed had that gun in the first place.

The four walked through wolf-whistling at Cyrus's large house as they made their way down to the basement, walking a little slower to take it all in since the Goodmans put a lot of work into their home. Including the man cave-esc basement where everyone was hanging out on comfy couches. All of them set down their hampers on the table with the others. Making nine all up full of goodies.

"Looks good Cy" Marty grinned, looking around. Nodding at the work that was obviously not done by the weaker boy, was instead just Cyrus led TJ and Jonah labour.

TJ grinned at the runned and gave a little nod, "Thanks."

Reed crossed the room and slunk into a soft reclining chair before popping up the leg rests. With a stoned giggle, the blond looked around. "So when do we jerk it?"

Michael found himself snorting. "Desperate, weed wacker?"

Sitting on the couch beside Jonah, Michael gave his bestie a harsh shove to knock the boy's hand out of his pants. Giggling, Michael brushed a strand of hair out from his brown eyes. "Seriously, Jonah, can't keep your hands out of your pants for five minutes?"

Harris gave his own snort. "Only when Rhyme's around… then he's in her pants."

The Beck's trio were happily sitting on one couch taking up the whole thing, while Avi sat opposite them so he was able to stare at Michael and perv on his big boy crush. Only looking away when Michael caught his stare and cast a cocky smirk, even offering Avi a little wink.

Cyrus claimed another recliner beside TJ, letting Marty take a spot on the floor nearby after helping himself to a handful of potato chips. He looked quite comfy down there, but Cyrus was happy being there on his recliner.

"Sooo how we gonna do this Santa thing…?" Aidan spoke up, not having gotten all of the details yet.

Though a little bright in the face that he was saying this, Cyrus cleared his throat: "Basically when you cum you pick a hamper and it's yours. But whoever cums after you can take a hamper from the table and keep it OR swap it with your hamper. Then the winner gets the extra gift inside each hamper along with their pick of hampers. So you want to last boys…"

"What about their own coupon?" Jonah questioned, wondering if he could throw his out if he won.

"Winner's coupon, goes to second place as an extra prize for making final two!" Cyrus beamed.

Some of the older boys who had expected to win and just wrote down whatever gulped, remembering what they had written down on that coupon card. Adjusting, the boys looked to Cyrus waiting to see when they were going to begin. Hoping that they would be able to win and not have to give anything away.

However, Marty interrupted. "Oh… Can I give my coupon to everyone?"

There was something dirty about the way he giggled after that, obviously teasing the other boys.

"No…" Cyrus pouted. "Only the winner! Or second place…"

"You're no fun," Giggling, Marty got comfy on the floor.

"ANYWAY… Don't worry! I've edited together all of our videos into one sexy video…" Cyrus giggled, having shot many loads while putting that one together. He was hoping he had shot too many loads to have anything left in his balls, hoping to win whatever all the other boys had written down on the coupon cards.

Grabbing the remote, he pressed a button to bring the TV to life and the screen instantly brightened to reveal the shirtless body of one Jonah Beck. Of course it was Jonah Beck. He was bare ass naked once the camera pulled away, showing off the curves of Jonah's amazing young body before the screen stopped and kept the boys from seeing what he had filmed himself doing for them all to watch. Many of them hoping to see Rhyme on screen. Cyrus neglected to request no girls and some had taken advantage of that.

The teen kept the video paused however for now, something else had to happen first.

"Sooo we are in too many clothes for this…" Cyrus giggled.

Reed and Marty quickly obeyed by reaching down and peeling off their shirts. Reed had some blond stubble on his smooth bulkyish chest, light muscle running down his body but nothing overly defined; The sexiest part of his body was the stoner's treasure trail leading down into his skinny jeans that defined Reed's bulge. He was needy for this. Then there was Marty: His chest was a nice caramel tan with two light brown nipples on his defined pecs, all eyes running up and down Marty's defined six-pack. The sexy muscle making the runner irresistible, with even Avi's eyes dragged away from Michael to admire the sexy chest and smooth v-line dipping into Marty's black sweatpants. Since his semi-hard cock was rising, it was rather obvious that he wore nothing underneath. Like usual, preferring to have his cock flop around inside.

No matter what he ended up getting, Cyrus was winning this christmas. He was getting to see eight other boys completely naked, with at least six of them being complete studs while the other two were cute in their own right. The teen was already fighting the urge to moan and lick his lips from the sight of Marty and Reed.

With unanimous shrugs, the other boys began their show of stripping.

While Reed got busy on his belt, TJ stood up and peeled off his sleeveless hoodie to reveal a smooth bare chest with light definition and a birthmark on his right shoulder. Something he noticed that caught the interest of a couple boys. Which had him awkwardly turning away from them, it wasn't the hottest birthmark in the world but at least Cyrus seemed to not be put off by it. Sliding his hands down his lean body, the jock hooked into his shorts before beginning to ease them down alongside his underwear. Revealing to all their friend's his nicely toned ass, the smooth cheeks looking slightly flexed as TJ lowered them down to his ankles. Bending over only showed off further, making the eight moan at the Kippen boy. Even his own younger brother, much to TJ's continued awkwardness. Before TJ turned around with his six and a half inch cock swinging between his legs. It was a nice thickness, nothing to boast about but a little bigger than average. A thick bush of hazelnut pubes surrounded TJ's cock, something Cyrus loved getting buried in while sucking that marvelous dick.

By now Reed and Marty had joined him in their nakedness, Reed showing off a very thick cock that matched TJ in length. It was surrounded by a rank blond bush, completely wild and curly. Its uncut flared head throbbing at the new view. As for Marty, he fell a quarter of an inch below them and was a little thinner, with a light brown head and trimmed bush. His soft but toned ass was a yummy sight for all.

"Michael should go next!" Avi blurted out, "H-he says he's got a really big one!"

Michael chuckled a little and gave the blonde a little winkk. "Well if you want to see it Avi Wavi…"

"Can I come strip you?" Avi asked further, blushing a little and showing his incubus nature.

"Now now, I'm pretty sure our sexy host wants us to strip ourselves…" Michael smirked, loving that he was able to tease both Avi and Cyrus, which he did further by giving said host one of his winks. So he stood up and once again brushed hair from his face before staring on his shirt.

Michael's chest was lean with deep set washboard abs perfectly defined and sexy in every way. His light olive skin highlighting the definition of every inch, Michael making sure to flex just so it was all on full display while feeling up his own bare chest then sliding his hands further down his body into his pants. Heavily groping himself, Michael released a soft moan before beginning on removing the shorts. The tall boy slowly revealing his black Supreme boxer briefs to the other boys, all eyes on his bulge. The tight fabric perfectly capturing a thick seven-inch cock with a head already peeking out through the hem. Those were quick to come off and be thrown to the ground revealing a fully naked body that forced moans from the other boys. Michael smirked, swaying his seven-inches around and scratching his black bush.

Everyone had their eyes going back and forth between him and the drooling mess that was Avi Beck.

"Wanna strip for your little bro, J-J?" Michael smirked.

Though unsure on his feet, Jonah glanced at Avi only to get a look of encouragement. He took a long, deep breath before his fingers ran the hem of his blue shirt and started to lift it up; Some boys badly wanted to touch themselves watching Jonah Beck flexing hard to make his body look like it was chiselled from stone. However, once he stopped flexing the sixteen-year-old's chest softened but remained sexy as he stripped. Jonah's hands palmed his lightly defined body, making a face of pleasure and wiggling his hips in a sexy little dance then started on his black shorts. However, two hands grabbed them and gave a harsh yank that forced them down to Jonah's ankles. Michael and Harris grinning at their handiwork as now they got a view at the toned bubble butt of their young friend, while everyone else could see his rock hard six and a quarter inch dick. The thickish length throbbed with their eyes on it, the cut head drooling.

"Damn, Jo-Jo…" Cyrus whispered, breathless from the view of his first crush.

Harris knew Jonah would feel vulnerable like that so stole the show by almost ripping his shirt off, revealing to them all a detailed six-pack on his smooth chest. Harris' pale form looking like one in need of another's touch to worship. Wasting no time before pulling down his jeans and much like Michael showing off through some red boxer briefs. His six and a half inches throbbing as it got shown off at its fullness, the underwear getting thrown in Avi's face.

"You boys like?" He asked with a cocky grin and gave himself a few strokes.

"Looks like Michael's if it got shrunk in the dryer…" TJ smirked, having met Jonah's friends a few times and gotten comfortable teasing.

"Like yours can talk, I'm defs bigger than you!" Harris defended.

"You wish, I bet even my little brother is bigger than you." TJ continued, loving the way Harris was trying to show off his cock to him. "Right, Aidan? Show your bigger dick,"

His bluff was that Aidan inherited his genes of a large cock at that age but was soon disappointed when the boy lowered his pants to show he was a quarter inch under five. And thin at that, not even having many hairs around the length. But it was Aidan's chest that made the boys get excited, watching the younger boy expose his smooth body that looked just like a mini TJ but far more fuckable. Especially his round boy butt.

"Please tell me his boy pussy's virgin," Michael moaned, teasing his balls. He admired the ass while biting his lip, hating that the boy butt was making him want to lose.

"No wonder your girlfriend has numerous vibrators…" Harris smirked. "She's not getting anything out of your gay ass!"

TJ grunted at Aidan, unwilling to admit it was a good looking butt. Turning his attention to Michael, his eyes ran the length of his throbbing cock with a slight amount of hunger. "Yeah his ass is virgin dude. Hella tight by the looks, but you aren't taking it."

"If I win, that boy pussy is mine to claim. Okay, Aidan?" Smirking, the black-haired boy purred to him.

Aidan's blush was nearly as bad as Avi's anger at Michael wanting someone else.

"My boy pussy's better!" Avi shouted as he bent over and pulled down his shorts, not wearing anything underneath.

An action that fully exposed Avi's tight pink hole between his pale ass cheeks, twitching needily at Michael as he spread his ass open. Though not virgin, it definitely looked just as tight as Aidan's. Between his legs everyone could even see Avi's five-inch dick and some got a glimpse at his smooth chest when his shirt rode up. But everyone got to see his nakedness when the boy pulled it over his head and straightened up to show off a chest that was just a smaller version of Jonah's with slightly less muscle.

"Do you like it, Mikey?"

"Ooooh seems like the little shrimpy Beck is jealous…" TJ smirked, still a little weirded out that Avi looked so much like him when he was younger.

Avi wiggled at TJ with his tongue out, "You're just jealous I don't like you!"

"You wish I wanted you, Shrimp." TJ chuckled.

"Save the teasing for later," Cyrus whined.

Hating that he let himself get so distracted, the Jewish boy stood up slowly and cast a glance around the room. His chocolate eyes scanning the view laid out before him. Marty naked by his side, Jonah his first crush naked between his two best friends, Reed sitting there giggling and cupping his balls as a naked Aidan Kippen squirmed and watched him, then a very eager Avi trying to hold himself back and finally the nude body of TJ his love. Even after seeing it so many times Cyrus loved that view.

Now it was his turn.

He asked for this.

Cyrus started to unbutton his polo shirt nice and slow, making sure to tease on each button by taking his sweet ass time. However, Cyrus would only get so far before Jonah suddenly got up and crossed the room. Digging his fingers into the part and ripping it open. Letting buttons go flying and reveal Cyrus's slightly tanned chest to them all, a sight they were all dying to see and didn't want to wait for. He then knelt down and started to undo his friend's belt, easing them lower while Cyrus moaned half-submissively letting himself get stripped naked by the old boy of his dreams. His underwear were taken away without a second thought, Cyrus' six-inch dick slapping against Jonah's pretty face as his green eyes explored the hot length. Taking a smell of the boy's dark bush before pulling away, knowing not to touch. Cyrus's ass was soft and wiggly as he sat down blushing.

"Th-thank you… Jonah," He gulped, looking at a chuckling TJ. Turning, he hissed: "Did you make him do that?!"

"Merry Christmas!" Giggled TJ.

"I hate you…" Cyrus hissed softly, only making TJ's giggles louder. "... and I love you, but you're a twat."

Giggling, the blond stoner wrapped a few fingers around his cock and tenderly began to stroke himself watching them argue. All eyes on Cyrus' bare chest, openly perving on the sexy younger boy's naked form and sexy pale cock as it sat against his waist. Reed broke the tension with a moan as he started to jerk off without even asking. But this worked, surprisingly, to kick start the fun.

"REED!" Cyrus protested before pouting. "Okay… I was gonna do a big start but since Weed Wacker over there started… shall we begin this?"

Marty pumped a hand along his thick length and moaned softly, bucking off the ground. Fucking his hand with a lustful growl of pleasure, though it was just to turn on and tease the rest. "Already way ahead of you, dude!"

"Fineeeee…." Cyrus whined, pressing play on the video.

On screen Jonah Beck was on his back, face contorted into a look of pleasure as his fingers dug into his sheets. The teenager rocking back and forth slightly as someone fucked his boy hole, doing it hard enough to make Jonah and the bed move. Eventually this was revealed to be a bright pink toy attached to a black harness and the boy's could only suspect who was currently fucking Jonah's sexy young body: His girlfriend, Rhyme. They were known to be at least a little kinky in the bedroom but nobody ever suspected Jonah to get fucked by a strapon.

"Damn J! She fucks you? I knew it!" Harris smirked.

Blushing at himself on screen and the shocked eyes on him, Jonah's hand moved along his cock at a fast pace. A whimper passed his lips in embarrassment when someone giggled. Jonah's hand, however, moved faster up and down his length with a soft grunt. Finding it kinky to have someone staring at him like that.

Loving the view for another reason, Avi Beck beat his smaller cock like a young rabbit in heat. Not only was his big, sexy older brother naked getting fucked by a very pretty girl wearing a thick strapon cock, the two of them were doing in on AVI'S bed. He could sleep peacefully rolling around where Jonah had been fucked.

"Damn this is kinda hot! You said you put this thing together, right Cy?" Marty slapped Cyrus' leg as he pleasured himself. "You would have jerked off non stop, dude! I know my stuff was super hot,"

"Actually… seeing you and Buffy was kind of a boner killer!" Cyrus giggled as he slowly stroked his six-inch cock. The tip throbbed in his palm as it explored the shaft. "She's my best friend and I'm gay, Marty."

"Oh come on! Didn't this put ya in the mood?" Marty smirked, waving his cock at the host of the party before returning to his stroking.

Almost drooling at the view of that sexy meat, Cyrus bit his lip and whined. He fell back into his chair and tried to slow his hand, already heavily throbbing and the threat of orgasm drawing near. However, with a skilled amount of will the young boy held off and merely teased his dick for the time being. He hated that Marty's cock was affecting him like that, though he wasn't going to admit that he had loved seeing Marty naked, until Buffy joined.

Jonah glanced at Marty too, almost unable to contain his cocklust and feeling like jumping for that cock.

All seven of the sexy hunks, and two cuties, stroked their cocks at different speeds to pleasure themselves and tease each other. Shooting a few lustful glances around their circle in attempts to milk someone else of their hot load and lose out on the good gifts, while keeping a check of their own lust. Some hands moved too fast and were far too turned on by the circle jerk to control themselves and it took heavy force to drag themselves back from the edge of an early orgasm. This was particularly hard for the two younger boys as their hands moved the fastest. But young stamina kept them going.

However, for one of the nine the game was over much too soon. Biting his lip, the boy released a loud moan of utter pleasure and bucked up into his hand. A thick load of young teenage spunk shooting high into the air before falling onto his lean chest. A rope going as far as shooting onto his chin.

With a heavy chest now dripping with cum, it took a moment to realise.

He. Had. Lost.

He couldn't believe it. Out first? It was an embarrassment to have cum this quickly, he hadn't even bet the youngest two.

Jonah Beck, had lost.

"Ooooh J-Dawg SHOOTS!" Michael grinned, making everyone stop their stroking and notice that Jonah was indeed covered in his own load. "You need Harris to lick that up for you? You got a fuck ton all over yourself,"

Guiding the boy's face towards his own, Michael leaned in and extended his tongue. Running it over Jonah's chin and getting a taste of his best friend's hot, fresh cum before swallowing it with a broad smirk across his face knowing Jonah was shocked. Since they were all paused, he went a step further by running his cum-coated tongue against the younger boy's lips. However, surprised that they opened, Michael didn't stop there and slipped his tongue inside Jonah's mouth before their lips came together for a heated kiss. Moaning into his friend's young mouth, Michael explored inside as his tongue was sucked on eagerly, barely managing to pull away.

Harris and Avi were pouting that the two just made out like that as they had never gotten a kiss from either boy that easily. They were about to jump when it looked like Jonah was about to lean in for another heated kiss.

"Come on Mikey…" Cyrus giggled. "Stop swapping spit and let Jo-Jo go pick his hamper…"

Blushing bright red, still not fully getting it that he lost, Jonah forced himself to his feet. A dribble of cum ran the length of his body and back down his thickish shaft before dripping to the floor completely wasted as Harris hadn't jumped to lick up all that yummy cum. He crossed the room with eight pairs of eyes locked onto his ass, Jonah blushing at them with a little glare. But nobody looked away for even a moment.

Walking over to the hamper table, he looked over the collection of baskets. Fully allowed to browse the collection except for the one labeled 'Marty' as he had brought the winning basket for later, with Cyrus deciding after finding out the gift that it was too good to leave up to mystery, thus it became for first place only. Jonah felt a couple of them, in order to take a guess what was inside before finally coming to one.

"I'll pick this one…" Jonah responded, after finally deciding on one with a familiar pattern on the coverage.

He quickly realised that he had picked the hamper brought by his brother Avi. Someone who slept with far too many other boys to be remotely innocent. So it came as no surprise that the first gift inside was a flipbook of his slutty young brother stripping down with each page losing more of his clothes. But he didn't read through the whole thing, just enough to see Avi's bare naked body and cocklet hard between his legs.

"D-Damn… bro!"

Below the sexy flipbook was a few bottles of lube in a clear case all with colourful labels listing off their various flavours. He had to wonder what chocolate lube would taste like, if it would be as sweet as the real thing. But really Jonah just wanted to know if he could mix it with the strawberry flavour for chocolate strawberries. His favourite snack. Though the flavoured lube kit was nothing on the collection of various sized dildos scattered about inside the basket all with different girths and lengths. Veins, heads both cut and uncut, balls that were either pulled up higher or a little lower with a few different sizes. But Jonah felt something familiar about the first one he picked up. Rolling it around in his hand, the strange six and a quarter inch dildo felt like it was made perfectly to fit in his hand. 

“Hey… this is my cock…” Jonah exclaimed, looking directly at his little brother.

“No!” Avi shouted, realising it was his basket. “Actually, yeah that one is yours. I thought it was Cyrus’ dildo for a second…”

“CYRUS’!?” Dropping his replica dick back in the basket, Jonah stared wide-eyed at his little brother. “D-D-Did you make dildos of all our dicks!?”

“Yep! It was hard to get it done without people knowing it was for this… and had to get the girlfriends of you dofus and sexy friends to do theirs. But in the basket, there is a dildo molded from everyone here!” Avi grinned.

Everyone looked at Avi feeling a tad violated but also turned on that Jonah now owned a model of their cocks, able to ride them freely thinking about them filling his ass. Maybe even let Rhyme fuck him with their dildos as he pictured his friends ramming their dicks in and out of his tightness. Reed just giggled hoping he could ask where Avi got them made to get a few of his own. He was craving some Goodman and Kippen dick.

“Oooh Jonah! Reveal Avi’s coupon!” Cyrus grinned, pointing at the envelope stuck to the top of the basket.

Jonah blushed as he fished out the coupon before reading it aloud: “One free ‘Slime’ tutorial… and free slime for life. Avi why is slime in quotes?”

“CUM SLIME!” Avi grinned cheekily, looking like a young excited child. “Made from their cum!”

“Of course it is.” His big brother groaned. “I feel sorry for the winner now.”

Cyrus giggled. “Well since Jonah is out… should we continue watching him or skip to someone else’s video?”

“Skip it for now, dude. Hey, Jonah shouldn’t be allowed to touch his dick anymore should he?” Michael asked with lust tracing his words, giving Jonah bedroom eyes as he licked his lips. Still able to taste the young boy’s cum on his tongue, and was kind of craving more of the sweetness. 

“Oh fuck you Mikey!” Jonah growled, glaring at his best friend playfully.

“Jonah! No fucking the contestants…” Cyrus giggled, as he grabbed the remote and flicked forward to the next chapter of the ‘film’. “But yes, no touching it J-Dawg- Ooooh, Weed Wacker! You’re up!”

Reed’s eyes were red and his room dark with a nice shadow cast on his half-naked body to highlight the detail of his bulky chest, captured through his open polo shirt that cropped his chest perfectly. Naked from the waist down, Reed on screen was furiously stroking his thick six and a half inch dick. Moving up and down hard and fast only obscured when the teenager released a long string of smoke from his mouth. A true weed wacking. It cleared fast to reveal his throbbing pink tip drooling a thick glistening bead of precum down the meaty shaft of his dick. But it was quickly scooped up and brought to the stoner’s lips, where he licked it up and moaned ever so softly at his own taste.

Pumping his cock in time with the video, Reed cast a smug grin at the group. His voice was low and husky as he moaned to Cyrus, remembering when they were alone in that bedroom: “You like my sexy dick, bro?

Cyrus sheepishly blushed and kept his eyes on the real thing, keeping those piercing blue eyes on him. Guiding his hand along his length keeping rhythm with Reed’s hand to feel what he felt. There was a strange zing between them, a disconnect between lust, friendship and desire. 

All eyes on the video trying not to focus on his gift, Jonah returned to the couch hard as steel but unable to touch his dick. He fidgeted and squirmed, unsure what to do with his hands. Every few seconds his cock would jump in excitement and demand attention, only for Michael or Harris to giggle at him and give the pink head a little flick or swipe their fingers along his chest for a scoop of Jonah’s load. The two swallowed his cum with grins, not even looking at him in favour of the hot video. Jonah couldn’t drag away his eyes, either, watching Reed’s sexy tanned cock being worshipped by his own hand. For a stoner he was good at jerking it off. Using his thumb to pleasure the head and fingers to brush against his balls while using short hand motions, alternating between fast and slow with a few long strokes to make himself moan a little louder.

TJ’s hand wrapped around his cock like a vice, glaring at Reed perving on his boyfriend. Nevertheless stroking his cock slowly, slamming the palm up and down.

Watching his brother aggressively stroking his thick cock, Aidan’s eyes were glued to the shaft watching as it throbbed and twitched with jealous passion. His mouth was almost hanging open at the sight, longingly watching TJ jerk off wanting to crawl over there and give his big brother a mouth to use instead. Even his ‘boy pussy’ as Michael called it if it made TJ want him around for these kinds of moments. Aidan let the small hand start to move along his length faster just imagining it. 

Aidan’s breathing grew heavy, jerking off with small cries of boyish passion. Losing himself to the pleasure of being exposed to TJ and watching him angrily jerk his sexy member. With a final cry of “Oh Gawd, TEEJ!” Aidan was done for. 

Ropes of his young cum dripped onto the floor in a small puddle, his hand refusing to stop moving along his length for even a moment. It looked like he was going to just keep jerking off a second time. However, Reed pulled his hand away with a smirk and licked a little cum from the boy’s fingers. 

“Mm, Kippen cum!” He moaned, “Better than any pot…”


	2. Chapter 2

A bright-in-the-face Aidan nearly squealed before running to the table and picking the first basket he could find, shocked that Reed licked and liked his cum. A hamper that was gifted by Cyrus Goodman and was bound to be lame. Unfortunately there was no irony, it was a lame present overall for what they were doing. Laying inside the basket was a bunch of Marvel DVDs of the entire MCU to date, all special editions so at least he put money into it, a couple of random funny looking Pop Figures and an oversized baseball jacket that barely fit Aidan. But as he was a sweet, innocent boy for the most part, he decided to keep it. Besides, he wasn’t sure he would be able to hide all those dildos and lubes from his parents even with TJ’s help. Though Aidan was disheartened he wouldn’t be able to get his hands on that TJ dildo. At least he knew whose house it was at, and he was good friends with Avi. Surely able to go in and take it when Jonah wasn’t home for a quick ride. Wearing the jacket as he waddled back to the group smiling without the coupon. 

When he was reminded, Cyrus pointed out it was actually inside the pocket.

Upon seeing that jacket, Jonah frowned a little. It was just like the one Cyrus got them when they were younger and he refused to wear out of shame. 

“Therapy sessions? What’s that supposed to mean?” Aidan set the coupon on the table, eyebrows raised.

“It means sex therapy. We talk about what you’re into and the dark side of stuff, then we fuck. I’ve tried this with a few patients before and they’ve all been pretty hot,” Cyrus said with a sly grin. So far his only test patient had been TJ and it lead to them discovering they both had a different side to themselves: Cyrus enjoyed being a top and dominating TJ’s ass and he enjoyed being powerless in sex every once in a while. Demanding to be tied up and fucked mercilessly. “The winner’s going to like that,”

Chuckling to himself, the Jewish boy turned his attention back to the TV. His boyfriend’s brother looked cute in that jacket with the arms too long for his small frame. Cyrus pressed the skip button and was excited to see who came onto the screen, though not fully since there was a fully naked girl on screen. However, Cyrus’ focus was solely on Michael’s sexy naked body as said girl bounced up and down on his sexy sven-inch cock. 

All eyes turned to the screen, watching lustfully as Michael felt along the blonde girl’s hips and pounded deep into her tight pussy. Even the boy watched himself fucking his girlfriend, pumping his thick length inside her. Thrusting deep and hard with a deep moan of utter pleasure.

Michael stroked his cock smirking at the group, lazily beating his cock proudly. 

Avi’s eyes were wide and full of lust staring at his older crush fucking some girl. He was full of jealousy for her watching the cock disappear deep inside her, wishing that it was his tiny ass in her place and Michael’s hands were on his hips or pulling his hair. Moaning softly as he pictured it, Avi’s hand pumped his five-inch thin cock with a thumb massaging the pink head pumping his hips back and forth to further the pleasure. 

Not to mention the finger slowly following down Avi’s back towards his crack, the digit feeling around for the blond’s twitching needy hole. 

Jonah noticed his brother about to finger himself and could tell he would be the next one to fire a load of spunk. Giggling at the idea of Avi cumming, Jonah kept watching the boy. Ignoring all others as they stroked their cocks; Michael and Harris on either side falling into a steady rhythm with one moving up and the other down, moaning gruffly and making Jonah want to jerk off badly. Marty down there on the floor fucking his hand with his eyes shut tight sounding like a pornstar as his hand worshipped the thickness, precum coating the light brown head of his dick. Reed and TJ watched each other jerking with their opposite hands, biting their lips and grunting softly with their heads falling back every now and then. The only one Jonah looked to of everyone in the room besides his little brother was Cyrus, who slowly pumped his dick. The cute pink head twitching, begging for more but getting denied the pleasure it needed.

Avi now was sucking on his finger to get it wet, using his oh so skilled tongue to wrap around the digit as he drooled. Hand like a blur on his cocklet, the teenager stroking faster and faster in an eagerness to cum. The closest he came to getting Michael had been the dildo he made but it wasn’t the same. He hadn’t walked into today thinking he’d get to see a video like this on top of Michael jerking off. His dark hair looking messy, body coated in sweat and moans low while pumping his dick. 

Eyes glued to the screen he watched the scene change to the boy on top, now fucking a different hole. Harris’. 

The boys watching got really excited to watch this scene unfold, the first bit of gay action coming from the two straight boys. 

Michael was on top with one foot planted beside Harris and the other somewhere behind, bent over his friend with a fistful of his brunette hair tugging his head up but keeping his chest pinned down. He used long, slow thrusts that were harder than anyone expected Harris to take. Pulling out nice and slow before ramming it back in with every ounce of force he could muster. Pounding it into the screaming boy’s tightness relentlessly. Growling, even, as he fucked hard as he could.

“Oh gawd, that’s so hot Mikey!” Avi moaned. 

The young boy was watched as he slipped that finger inside his used tightness, wincing a little but starting to ride his own digit. At the same time milking himself, releasing boyish moans as he forced himself closer to orgasm. Avi pumped up deep, moaning louder and slamming into his palm.

“Yo-you’re gonna make me cum… So hawt…!” He continued, watching Michael bite his lip. “Cu-cumming!”

Michael felt his cheeks redden and his eyes attached to Avi as the young boy pleasured himself, picturing himself in Harris’ place.

Not caring that he was coming in seventh place, the young boy jerked out his hot young load. Like Jonah his shot from his dick like a rocket, emptying a few thick ropes of boy spunk all over the floor much to Cyrus’ dismay. So much cum came from Avi’s cock they could have mistaken it for one of the older boys. They knew he was turned on more than a dog in heat but none had really expected that from Avi, except for Jonah who had milked larger ones from the boy.

“Not bad, Shrimp!” TJ grinned, impressed that Avi shot more than his own brother who should have beaten him out in size and stamina. “Go pick your hamper so we can get onto the next round. Lucky you finished, I was fucking close!”

“Me too…” Reed sighed, releasing his cock and letting his slap against his waist. Playing with his length, moaning deep. “Fuck it’s gonna be huge when I do, bro!”

A spent Avi blushed as he stood up then moved over to the table and looked over a few things. He, unlike the other boys, had in a way cheated earlier. When Aidan failed to fully cover his hamper it was because Avi had been peeking inside to see what was in there. So he knew there was some fun stuff. Hence why he picked out the hamper bought by Aidan Kippen and brought it over to the group proud to show off what was inside since his friend loved to pretend to be all innocent. 

He pulled out five objects with a dirty smirk on his face, saying their names aloud as he did so.

“First we have a ‘Federal Boobie Inspector’ hoodie and a matching cap,” Avi placed them down beside him, smirking at the Kippens shocked faces. “Ooooh a CUNT mug!”

“AVI!” Jonah snapped.

“Well it is!” Pouting, the young Beck continued to pull out a pen set with images of girls stripping on them and giggled. Not his preferred sex but it would do. Finally he pulled out something rubbery and deflated. “Woah, where did you even get a blowup doll!”

Aidan blushed and muttered under his breath, “I-I ordered it with TJ’s credit card…”

TJ growled. “You are SO dead!”

“So- uh… before this turns into a murder what’s the coupon Avi!” Cyrus grinned, trying to break the now glaring match between the Kippen brothers.

Avi giggled when the glaring match continued, something that was only made funny by the fact one was rock hard and leaking a little pre and the other still panting a little from his own orgasm. Fishing around in the hamper, Avi finally found the envelope, which had fallen under the mug’s packaging.

While a little disappointed since it seemed to complain to the rest, Avi read it out. “Okay… the winner will be getting from Aidan… the right to take any one thing from his bedroom… every month for a year.”

The room was quiet until a glaring TJ broke and snorted. “Seriously? That’s it…”

“Y-Yeah?” Aidan responded, feeling a little awkward. He wasn’t really sure what he should offer so had gone pretty plain. “W-Was it not enough?”

TJ was about to respond when Michael came to the boys rescue slightly, with a smirk crossing the teenager’s face. “Oh, don’t worry Aidan… that’s plenty enough, I don’t know about everyone else, but I can think of numerous things I could enjoy in your room.”

Aidan blushed when he saw the sexy older teen winking at him and running his eyes up and down the length of the young boy’s body. “T-Thanks Michael?”

“So who’s next on this video, Cyrus? Better be someone hot if Reed’s so close to shooting his little load. Aren’t you, weed wacker?” TJ teased with a cocky smirk, shooting a look at his old best friend. Shifting back in his chair, the basketballer’s hand returned to his dick and began to pump the length. Being a jock, he had stamina to spare and knew he was going to outlast most of the boys. However, being careful of Michael as he seemed to be on par. “I gotta win this thing, babe!”

“Ooooh, it’s Aidan’s!” Cyrus grinned as he flipped forward and saw the body of the boy who just nutted, having forgotten the order himself. Peeking down at Aidan he saw the boy quickly hide his face. “Aww… don’t be embarrassed Aidan… the video was pretty hot! I bet even your big bro will like it!”

Aidan’s young body popped up on screen in all its cute naked glory, his smooth olive chest showing off as the boy climbed onto his bed then positioned himself on hands and knees. Presenting his perfect tiny butt to the camera and everyone in that room. Every one of them was licking their lips at his juicy virgin hole prime for the taking being exposed like that, except for TJ who was staring at his brother in utter shock. Remembering how he had watched this for just a split second when he walked in.

His eyes darted between Aidan and the screen as his little brother prodded his tiny pink hole with a finger. The wormy, squirmy digit fighting his tightness trying to jam deep inside. It took a minute but finally Aidan was knuckle deep inside his virgin butt. A very cute moan passing his lips, growing steadily louder as the young boy pulled out to the tip then pushed back inside. Not without some struggle as his ass was exceptionally tight. 

As he stroked his own six-inch cock, Cyrus turned his attention to his boyfriend. “See Teej… at least one Kippen can finger himself without being a cry baby…”

TJ growled as he continued to stroke himself watching Aidan finger himself. He has to admit that watching his little brother doing this was hot, with his cock twitching at the thought of replacing his brother’s finger with his lengthy cock. An option he had but regretfully ignored. He found himself hoping that Aidan might allow that offer to come up once more.

Reed lazily stroked his length in time with Aidan’s finger movements, releasing a low yet husky moan at the hotness.

“Your lil bro is hot, bro.” He giggled.

“Seconded!” Michael was jerking off furiously to the sight, his seven-inch cock drooling thick precum. His thumb massaging the tip but not letting himself cum yet. To hold off his grip was extremely tight and even though this vice grip was milking Michael he wasn’t cumming yet. “Fuck I wanna pound that boy pussy hard…!”

“Oi Little Kips, that ass open for us?” Marty purred, giving his cock a few harder strokes when Aidan turned his attention to him.

Aidan blushed bright red and buried himself in the jacket sleeves. Something about being offered that made him want to be like Avi and tackle Marty or Michael, maybe even that stupid Reed boy but Aidan was too shy for that. 

“You can fuck Avi if you want to, he’s a little slut for dick!” Harris chuckled, smirking over at the little brother of his best friend.

“Don’t tell them my secret!” Avi chuckled as he wiggled his well used ass at Marty. However, it was against the rules so when he stood up and tried to approach Cyrus slung a leg in front of Marty’s crotch to bar his way. “Hey!”

Cyrus pouted, “No sex yet! Masturbation only,”

“Fun Killer…” Was the grumbled response of a number of boys.

Rolling his eyes, the runner resumed stroking his cock hard and releasing soft grunts as he bucked off the ground. His six and a quarter inch cock throbbing and firm ass flexing tightly each time he would fuck his own hand. Marty bit his lower lip and sped up his pace watching as Avi ran a finger down his chest teasingly, the little Beck tormenting him and drawing the boy on. Even as he slowed it down, Marty couldn’t deny Avi was far too hot for his own good. Like Jonah if he came out of his shell early. 

Then there was Reed slapping his palm with the tip of his cock. Ropes of precum sent flying from the slit and onto the floor before milking the thick shaft once more. A nice slow movement up and down, feeling every inch of his shaft throbbing. His other hand moved lower, Reed cupping his heavy sack as they churned his cum around inside. Building up a nice thick one he badly wanted to shove down Cyrus’ throat. However, the boy was content just shooting it all over himself. His eyes were caught between Avi’s ass and Aidan fingering himself, the small tightness looking yummier than pot brownies.

Avi decided to take his teasing to the next level, with the boy getting on fours and crawling butt naked with his ass wiggling towards the youngest of the Kippen males and before he could be stopped by Cyrus or Aidan, leaned down and flicked his tongue against the mushroom head. The moan that his brother released had TJ ready to explode, with the shock of how hot his little brother was getting to the jock quickly. The jock knew that If Avi went any further with his little brother, then it would become a struggle if he could handle it.

“Avi! Cut that out!” Cyrus groaned, his thin cock pumping harder.

“Oooh right… Masturbation only…” Avi purred, as he grabbed Aidan’s cock and began stroking it. 

Groaning once more, Cyrus protested. “Avi!”

The cute blond boy giggled, “You didn’t say with your own cock…”

“Then why are you jerking the used dick? Get your Beck butt over here,” Michael said in a firm tone. Avi deserved to at least touch him after moaning for him like that. The little brat nearly made him shoot. 

Avi smirked and wiggled his ass towards Michael. “Sorry you sexy as fuck piece of walking hunk… Cyrus only wants me touching this…”

With that, the boy grabbed his own cock once more while flipping over and spreading his legs to give all of the still remaining contestants a good view of the now hard again teen boy. Knowing that he was going to be torture to the boys, as he started stroking once more.

He was correct, with the hot show in front of them, worked in sending one of the nine over the edge and shooting a very thick load of teenage spunk all over his teen chest, getting cum in the cracks and through his hair. If Jonah had shot, this was like a volcano erupting. Their moan was long and loud, cock pulsing as their balls were drained of all that yummy cum with ropes of the stuff painting their body, face and hair. Enough to make even Avi jealous and sorry he hadn’t been sucking them. 

All of that cum gone to waste. 

Which seemed to be the case with all of the shot loads. Except Jonah’s, which Michael and Harris had finished scooping up much to the annoyance of all the boys who hadn’t got some.

“Gaaawd…”

Marty’s chest rose and fell heavily, cum running down the defined lines of his body. Looking like the sexiest boy in the world just sitting there painted in his own load like that, sighing and releasing low moans of pleasure. The orgasm dying down slowly, cock head twitching like it was still trying to empty. 

He was a sight to behold, all eyes watching cum running down Marty’s abs. 

“Fuck that was a hot one… I haven’t shot like that in, like, forever!” Marty grinned from ear-to-ear. “Someone clean me up? Or is that against the rules to Cy-Boss?”

Not wanting to kill the fun of his own party, Cyrus got up with his cock swinging between his legs then knelt down by Marty. Using his pink tongue to lick up a rope of cum across the pretty boy’s face, then some more; Working his way down Marty’s sexy form and licking up every drop of cum he could find. The gay boy moaning at the sweet, salty taste of his friend’s cum as his tongue ran the length of the ropes. Eventually ending up sucking on Marty’s light brown nipple with a sexy moan that tormented the other boys. A torment that grew worse when Cyrus continued down Marty’s abs, going to town licking up his load and exploring the muscles. Finishing up by licking the head of his big cock.

Cyrus ignored that every other boy was wide eyed staring at him in shock. So he teased them further by not swallowing just yet, but grabbing the back of Marty’s head and crashing their lips together for a heated kiss. Taking his friend by surprise and being able to dominate the short, sloppy make out that left their tongues coated in Marty’s cum. Marty’s was even hanging out of his mouth when the kiss broke, staring into space.

“Holy fuck babe… that was…” TJ moaned, drooling at watching his boyfriend acting a little slutty with another guy.

“There. Now get your hamper,” Cyrus licked his lips clean and sat down, heavily aroused. 

Breathless from the kiss, Marty could only grin dopely. “Y-Yes Cy…”

Walking a little lopsidedly, the runner stumbles his way to the table with pink cheeks. Picking out the first basket, one with TJ’s name on the label. It was sure to be good coming from that jock since he basically ran a kids gym. 

Opening it up revealed its contents to be some hot stuff picked out by the eldest Kippen boy, eyes glimmering with excitement at the collection of designer cock rings sitting beside a brand new fleshlight not even out of the box. Marty grinned as he brought it over to the group and pulled out the two black boxes to show them off, much to their jealousy. The rings had different designs on them, like neon colours running the bands and a few that could even vibrate and pleasure his sack. However, he seemed more excited for the fake pussy since Buffy was hard to score in bed.

“I am so keeping this stuff! Enjoy your sex-doll Lil Becks!” Marty grinned, as he decided against the chance to swap his Hamper for the previously gotten one.

Wiggling his fleshlight box at TJ, the runner purred. “Hey you wanna use this before I leave? It would be hot pre lubed,”

“Oooh, want my big cock to get it nice and open for you, hey Marty?” TJ purred, flexing a little for Buffy’s boyfriend.

“Nah, just need your hot cum to fuck!” Marty moaned softly at just the thought.

“I could fuck a load into you as well if you want…” TJ winked, having checked out Marty’s fine ass a few times.

Cyrus was getting close listening to their exchange and he wasn’t even jerking off, so interrupted by snapping his fingers. Drawing some attention back to him, “What’s on the coupon?”

The teen had to wait however, as Marty and TJ were reliving some of their sexual tension with a heated kiss. Their tongues at war and TJ’s firm hands fully exploring every inch of Marty’s sexy body. Moaning into each other’s lips as they made out for all to see, making sure it was hot and teasing.

“You’re sooo fucking hot…” TJ growled, breaking the kiss for a moment before attacking Marty’s lips with another kiss. “And such a slut!”

“I’m a boy whore,” Marty moaned in a submissive tone. He wanted TJ to take him then and there. 

Cyrus rolled his eyes and got the coupon himself, reading over it. It came as no surprise what his boyfriend was offering.

“It’s from TJ. One free basketball lesson,” Cyrus took a pause as there was a collective yawn of boredom. Letting them have their fun before adding: “Nude. In public.”

“Ooooh bring it on, Kippen…” Michael purred, smirking at the Basketballer jock.

While nobody was watching, somebody else was getting coated in their own hot load. However, not by their own hand. Those were busy playing with blond and brunette hair, bringing the heads of two other boys in close to feel their hot breath against his tip. Four small hands pumping up and down a thick length teasingly, stroking the shaft without any permission since Cyrus was distracted. Avi and Aidan enjoyed jerking the older boy off together, kissing teasingly as they pleasure him.

“O-OH fuck… GOD!” They moaned loudly as they lost their load, shooting it all over themselves.

Reed fell back onto the couch with cum coating his chest, seeping into the tangles of his blond pubes. “You’re fucking brats…”  
Cyrus snapped back to attention a few moments later when TJ and Marty’s lip lock finally broke, with the pair sharing a few looks that clearly said this wasn’t over. “S-so um… what happened?”

“Reed shot his load!” Avi quickly replied, giving the blonde addict unable to hide it.

“Why are your hands around his dick!” Unable to release his own hardened cock, Cyrus gave it a squeeze. “I said no touching!”

“I put it on his cock after he came!” Avi lied. “Had to make sure it wasn’t pre…”

Breaking his easy going stoner streak, Reed released a dominant growl as he forced Avi and Aidan’s heads closer to his chest and pushed their lips into his cum. The blond’s growl was hot enough for the two to open their mouths on instinct and began lapping up his cum. Giggling boyishly as they battled to eat the most. “Eat it up you lying brats! Lucky I don’t make you gag on my dick for that… They grabbed my dick and milked it, bro. I should get a doover.”

“Nah… you shot… so while against the rules, you’re out!” Cyrus pouted, hating that Avi and Aidan had ruined his game. With the boy giving the younger two a disappointed look that just didn’t look right on a completely naked, rock hard, pre-cum leaking teenage boy. “Don’t worry though, I'm as disappointed in those two as you are frustrated.”

Groaning, Reed struggled to his feet and stumbled a little as he tried to calm his mind. His stomach was hounding for a snack, so on his way the boy grabbed a handful of doritos to shove into his face on the walk over. At the table Reed took some time giggling as some of the colours shifted on the hamper covers, watching the pretty shifting before grabbing one at random and having a look inside. However, with a dissatisfied yawn the boy crossed the room and dropped it right next to Marty’s.

Marty gulped. Knowing he shouldn’t have shown off his new toys.

Reed snatched his basket away, making the first swap of the night before moving to his seat and leaving it claimed as his own. A new fleshlight and seven designer cockrings now with their new owner. 

“You can still fill up the toy if you want bro,” Reed said to TJ, sounding slutty. “Fucking another dude’s load doesn’t sound bad, and it won’t be the last time I’ve fucked something with your cum inside of it… if Cyrus gives me the gift I want for Christmas!”

Looking down at his basket, the runner looked inside and was filled with utter devastation at the contents. None of it looked close to interesting, except for what was hidden at the bottom. Though a very good haul it just wasn’t as hot as his old gift. This one was an old acoustic guitar of Jonah’s that Marty would get a lot of use out of, classic records that would likely end up sitting there ignored for the rest of his life and a collection of nude images of Jonah’s girlfriend Rhyme that Marty kept secret from the others. Especially Reed after stealing his basket. 

He was at least going to keep the best part of the Hamper, with the party boy wondering if he could convince Buffy to have a threesome with him and Rhyme.

When the teenager opened his mouth to reveal the coupon, Marty dropped it as he jumped in surprise. A pair of feet rushing past, taking them all by surprise as Cyrus leapt from his spot like a bullet on steroids diving at the little pair of incubus trying to catch them. However, they were a little too fast and barely dodged his hands, darting behind Reed’s chair to hide. Only for Cyrus to follow and lunge at them again. This lasted for a few minutes much to everyone’s amusement before two young boys were cuffed in one spot unable to touch anything or anyone. Their powers of seduction doing no good in getting them free from the fluffy pink handcuffs. 

Sitting back down like nothing happened, Cyrus smiled. “So… what did the coupon say, Marty?”

“Uh… well…”

“Is no one going to mention Cyrus handcuffing the little ones?” Jonah questioned, blinking. “No? Okay then…”

Marty looked at the paper then to the little ones, then back at the paper. The one that he had original gotten out of the hamper he had gotten from TJ. They looked kinky handcuffed but he had to wonder where on EARTH did Cyrus get handcuffs!

Reading aloud, he revealed the kinky side of THE Jonah beck: “Ahem! Jonah here offers up five HOT Blowjobs, and one free anal sessions with his sweet, sweet hole!”

There was a collective coo of excitement over that offer.

It was down to the final four. 

TJ, Michael, Harris and to the shock of a fair few, Cyrus Goodman.

Michael brushed his black hair from his eyes and showed off a smug grin on his sexy face, perfectly catching his jawline. His abs were popping heavily as he flexed tight, his body tightening every time he grew close to orgasm but was still fighting it off. Seven-inches of sexy teenage cock were coated in thick precum making the shaft slick and sticky, along with his fingers before the boy swapped and started sucking them clean. 

Next to him was Jonah, red in the cheeks and struggling heavily not to beat his cock. Then Harris was still going strong lazily stroking himself, moans low and husky as everything in the room turned him on to no end. The tall boy’s abs were coated in sweat as his hand gilded over the skin. His eyes were on Cyrus’s thin, pale cock as the boy ran a finger up the shaft. It twitched needily for some attention but Cyrus held off with whines of effort. He was so close, not knowing if he could last much longer. 

Beside him TJ was busy exploring his developed muscles and running a hand through his slick hair, proudly showing off to Marty who had even moved to the other side of the room to watch him. Badly in need of a good old fashion Kippen pounding. Flexing a little more for the sexy runner, TJ purred. “Like Marty?”

“Fuck yes…” The runner moaned.

After mumbling a little internally, Cyrus smirked. “How about we switch to Marty’s video next…”

A few moments later the naked body of Buffy Driscoll came to life on the screen, her face glazed over with lust. On the bottom of the screen was Marty’s cock, the boy obviously sitting on her chest. She had a hand wrapped around his cock pumping the thickness and sucking away on the tip of Marty’s sexy dick, her tongue swirling around the head as she bobbed up and down on it. Buffy’s face was already coated in a fresh load of cum, leaving the boys to wonder what they had done to milk that load.

“Damn, she’s gotten better!” Jonah blurted out, as he watched Buffy sucking away on Marty’s cock. Unaware that he had just revealed that him and Buffy had fooled around in the past.

Cyrus almost screamed, but just grumped as he and the others jerked off. 

On screen she continued to suck Marty even after a long pause where his cock was throbbing heavily, gulping down his hot load then going right back at it for a third round of fucking her boyfriend’s dick. Making him moan loudly from off camera as she went to work milking him with an expert tongue. 

“Damn… I bet she’s tight as fuck!” TJ wolfwhistled, as the thought of fucking his former teammate came to mind. “She wouldn’t want to just let Marty, and Jonah it seems, slide right in…”

Harris and Michael agreed with nods, watching the black girl sucking Marty’s dick in the same position that they had been in a couple of times; Once Harris had walked in on Michael jerking his sexy cock and had been quick to straddle his best friend’s chest and shove some cock in his face, getting a hot blowjob from the handsome dark-haired boy. Much like Buffy Michael’s face ended up utterly coated in Harris’ hot spunk. Another time was when they had hooked up with their girls side by side, the pair blowing each of their good size cocks.

“Fuck, remember that dude?” Michael hissed, arching his hips and fucking his slick palm. Biting his lip with a groan, he looked deep into Harris’ eyes. “You were so hot domming for once, Har.”

“Your girl was better at it… she was a beast at sucking this bad boy…” Harris smirked as he waved his pre-leaking cock at one of his best friends.

Leaning over Jonah, the two boys came together for a kiss. Michael leaned into it and melted a little as his hand moved faster along his length, allowing Harris’ tongue to slide between his lips and into his mouth. Dominated for once just like when sucking the taller boy’s dick. As their tongues played and both stroked their meaty cocks, Jonah swivelled around and tried to join their make out session. He was quickly accepted, with Michael and Harris craning towards him and opening their mouths to accept Jonah’s tongue to slip inside and pin Harris’ down. 

All eyes left the video to watch them making out together, Michael playing with Harris’ hair and moaning warmly against their lips. However, this proved to be the boy’s downfall as his cock started to spasm uncontrollably. At first there was a small pulse, nothing harmless until the first drool of cum poured from the slit of his cock. Then Michael slammed into his hand and erupted with a massive load. The seven-inch cock pulsed as thick ropes of his hot spunk shot sidewards onto Jonah’s yummy looking ass, thick and large in size.

Jonah and Harris shared a smirk and a knowing wink as Michael eliminated himself from the game.

As he creamed himself, the other two boys continued making out heatedly and Cyrus paused the video.

“Oh come on!” Michael groaned, as he came down from his orgasm.

“And another one bites the dust. I thought for sure you would last longer than me, Mikey!” Cyrus moaned at the sight of Jonah’s ass coated in cum, “Nice timing, Marty’s video just ended.” 

Pausing the screen just as he and TJ came onto the screen, everyone was shocked to see Cyrus’ pale bubble butt in the air with TJ pinned beneath him and a ball gag in his mouth. Tied down to the bed and head thrown back in lustful passion. It was a dick move not letting them see anything but a still image, but it was time for one of the final four hampers and they were going to watch it soon enough, anyway. So why not play with the boys who cheated the rules so many times it wasn’t funny?

Along with the two handcuffed brats, who were still whining and begging for someone to undo the cuffs so they could get some of Michael’s cum. They were ignored.

Cyrus grinned at Michael with a sly look in his eyes, “Go pick out a hamper, Michael!

Michael made a quick trip to the table, dragging his eyes away from the two teasing him by making out heatedly. Jonah was grinning around the kiss and rubbing Michael’s cum into his ass, a hand following down to his crack and attempting to push inside before Harris pulled it away to keep to the rules. No pleasure for the losers. 

Grabbing one of the last few hampers, Michael took a look inside and was quietly impressed by its contents. There were a few chocolates along the top that looked like they were from that fancy chocolatery downtown, white casing with golden accents and some fancy french name he couldn’t hope to read. Michael moved those aside to see the next gift, a box containing a vape kit that instantly told him that this was Reed’s. Wondering how he had gotten such expensive chocolates, Michael saw his last gift was a tray of brownies. And though he was just about to open his mouth and ask when the weed wacker learned to bake, Michael realised that those weren’t just any brownies. Especially after reading the little ‘One at a time’ note attached. 

“Ooooh… I’ll keep it…” He smirked, as he carried the hamper over to the rest and uncovered it to them fully.

Reed was smirking at the dark-haired boy, rubbing his sexy chest and making his cock jump. He could have some fun with Michael if he was going to be like that. “What’s it say on the coupon, Mikeeeey?”

Michael pulled out the poorly written coupon and rolled his eyes. “This is chicken scratch dude! Were you high when you wrote this?”

“Higher than a fuckin’ kyte!” Reed announced, “I think it said sex whenever the fuck you want… So let's go with that, okay bros?”

Cyrus, TJ and Harris, the remaining three nodded in unionsion, their cocks throbbing from the thought of having the sexiness of Reed at any time.

“Oooh and Cy… I mean anytime…” Reed purred, to the sexy dork. “Anytime…”

With flushed cheeks, Cyrus’ throat ran dry and he fumbled with the remote trying to switch the TV back on. Dropping the remote on the floor then picking it up and rising up to witness Reed licking his lips and bobbing his cock teasingly. Cyrus switched on the video to let the other boys watching as he mercilessly pounded TJ’s toned ass. Forcing deep guttural moans around the red ball gag with each deep, rough thrust into the amazingly tight hole. 

“Holy… damn Cy!” Jonah moaned, shocked at how hot the newest of his trio of best friends was when he was dominating. He hadn’t exactly pictured Cyrus like that but the video was quickly changing that.

To the point, he wanted Cyrus to dominate him like that.

TJ’s hands clawed at the sheets with fingers going white, drool running down his chin as the teenager moaned out of control pushing his ass back into Cyrus’ cock needing to feel his boyfriend’s six-inch cock ram his ass hard as he could. The Jewish boy had both hands on the jock’s smooth hips, pulling him back with each rough slam deep into him; The slap of skin and Cyrus’ balls was loud and arousing, getting louder as their heated fuck became rougher. Something nobody expected of the two of them was to swap positions, let alone Cyrus using this kind of force on a tied down TJ. Domination didn’t seem his style but there it was on screen being one of the hottest videos of the day.

Jonah’s bottom lip shivered, a spike of jealousy stabbing through his spine. His versatile nature flaring to life suddenly desperate to bottom to the adorable Goodman boy.

Avi too, needily moaning as he watched. Getting into a position where he could fuck the floor. “Oh gawd, Cyrus that’s really hot! Do you guys do that much?”

Grinning, TJ stroked his cock nice and slow. Remembering every detail of that almost two hour fuck, his ass pushed in the air and leaking cum by the end of it. “Nah, we do it, like, once a month or so. He’s so hot fucking ass, ain’t he?”

“Mhm… when TJ’s been a naughty little top and needs to be reminded of his place…” Cyrus smirked, winking at his boyfriend while continuing to stroke a little harder then his boyfriend.

“Mm, you know I love your dirty talk!” The couple kissed lightly as they stroked their dicks, tongues lightly playing.

Jonah couldn’t stop himself from blurting out, the teen moaning out. “C-Can you put me in my place?”

Playfully since he knew Cyrus and Jonah were somewhat of a thing before him, TJ growled. “Back off, Beck! That hotness is-”

“TEEJ.” Cyrus suddenly shifted into a firm tone betraying his dominant side. Squeezing his length, the Jewish boy allowed a bead of precum to drool onto a finger before shoving it into his boyfriend’s mouth to suck. “I’ll put whatever ass in its place that I want to! And I happen to think Jonah’s ass is fucking hot.”

Jonah blushed and giggled, his cock jumping happily and hoping that Cyrus would enjoy his ‘fucking hot ass’. 

Marty rolled his eyes at the love birds before glancing at the little two handcuffed in a corner. They looked horny and had a certain hunger in their eyes, watching both Cyrus’ amazing domination video as well as the final three boys jerking off. An idea came to mind, one that would be too sexy for anyone to pass up. So he snatched the key from the coffee table and walked over to them before unlatching them and looping their cuffs together with one firm grip to keep the little boys from getting away or using their hands. At first Avi tried kneeling down for Marty but was dragged over to the group once more.

Feeling a little awkward with everyone staring at him, Aidan shifted around to hide his naked body some. Trying to obscure his four and three quarter inch dick, meanwhile Avi was presenting his five-inches quite proudly with an ear-to-ear grin. The blond boy with straight hair shrugging it from his eyes to watch them all clearly. 

Harris’ six and a half inch thickness drooling precum into the palm of his hand as he slapped it into his hand, TJ’s THICK meat pulsing as it made an effort not to cum, then Cyrus with his six-inches of pale dick looking like he wasn’t going to last another second before losing it. 

“Hey guys! How’s about whoever is in the last two don’t jerk off?” Marty offered before giving the little pair’s handcuffs a tug. “We got two throats right here to fuck!”

Cyrus grumbled at Marty changing the game but instead of being a complete buzz kill he just gave a condition. “I-I’ll accept it but no… cumming in their mouths.”

“Yes, cumming in their mouths!” Avi chimed in with a little drool running down his chin.

The murmurs of agreement from the other boys had Cyrus feeling ready to explode. Whispers of hot it would feel to shoot deep into those tight throats, face fucking Avi and Aidan’s adorable petite faces put him right on edge. Cyrus was unwilling to let TJ and Harris win his game, but there was no denying it. 

He was out.


	3. Chapter 3

Cyrus’s hand tightened around his cock like a vice, stroking himself to completion. The boy released a satisfied sigh of utter pleasure as cum began to drool from his thin cock, balls drained dry of a hot sticky load of his teenage cum; TJ watched licking his lips, not realising he was in the running for the winner. He just watched Cyrus cum hard and pool that hot spunk into his pale chest. As his chest flexed tight it was possible to see the outline of a light four-pack etched into Cyrus’ otherwise soft chest that coated with cum.

“Uuuungh… Da-damn it, Avi! Aidan! Why do you have to be so cute?” He pouted hard, disappointed that he lost. At least he would get a hamper now and break the tension of wondering. “B-But I’m putting my foot down! No cum in mouth! T-This was meant to be a circle jerk after all…”

He took a thumb into his mouth then started to suck the cum from it, letting it go with a pop! 

Cyrus had very sweet cum, a tasty snack that TJ would often try to milk from the boy whenever he came over. Sucking his boyfriend’s dick while he did homework or if he got frustrated with something, a nice hot blowjob always seemed to do the job. Even Cyrus had grown a taste for his own cum. He scooped it up on the way over to the gift table where three baskets remained, about to be cut down to two. Though he knew not to touch the last one on the end, so picked out the one, which was revealed to be from Michael.

Upon opening it Cyrus found the first gift to be a collection of nudes from Michael’s girlfriend. Instantly gulping, the nerdy boy turned and asked: “Uh, I’m gonna switch-”

“No way, Cyrus. You can’t give me my own hamper, so you’re stuck with it!” Michael chuckled as he watched the gay boy tuck the photos deep in the hamper before fishing out something else. “Oh you’re gonna love that. She barely used it,”

Cyrus’ eyes went wide, staring at the vibrator rolling around. It was long, thin and purple with a rounded tip shaped like a cock with something clear and slimy already coating the length of his new toy. Cyrus, assuming it to be cum or something from Michael, licked up the sweetness but quickly realised that there was no way it was cum. Too sweet. Setting the freshly used vibrator down, the teenager shuddered realising he just licked up pussy juice. 

Instead focusing on the cute football jersey and a couple of CDs that Michael put into his basket as an afterthought, surprised that anyone preferred those over the toy and nudes. But that was to be expected of a gay boy. 

Thus he decided to reveal the other part of the hamper. 

“Look in the Jersey bro… I didn’t just include pictures of my girlfriend.” Michael revealed finally. 

With Cyrus undoing the folded Jersey to find an envelope full of pictures. With the pictures full of every nude shot Michael had taken, including a couple that involved Jonah and Harris. Both current age and younger. Some even included pictures Michael had set his camera to take while he was having sex.

“W-Woah-” 

“W-Woah… this is sooo hot!” Cyrus whispered, his eyes widening as he flicked through the collection of pictures. Shocked that he now basically had a timeline of naked pictures from Michael which also basically gave him the history of Harris and Jonah as they developed as well.

“Oh.. and the reason my girl barely used that vibrator? Because it’s mine…” Michael purred, making Cyrus gulp. “I just pounded her with it this morning for a goodbye. Like her juice, Cy?”

“It’s…” Cyrus swallowed his words. “N-not bad… actually,”

Michael smirked. “If you want, I’ll give it one last go personally as an extra gift for you.”

“While I fuck the shit out of that fleshlight,” TJ added with his own smirk. “I’ll fuck it so hard it breaks…”

“Break my ass not my new toy!” Reed chuckled to himself.

Cyrus wasn’t sure exactly how, but he felt his cock throb out a little more cum which dribbled down to the floor from the thought of Michael and TJ doing that.

“Seems Cy likes that idea…” TJ responded, purring towards Michael before turning his attention to Harris while teasing his cock. “So Harris it looks like we’re the last two?”

“Bring it on, jock…” Harris smirked.

The two found themselves interrupted however when Aidan asked an innocent question. “So um… what was Michael’s coupon?”

Michael ears pricked up, having almost forgotten that the younger Kippen was even there. He’d stayed so quiet for the last few minutes that the boy slunk back a little into the shadows just watching them all have fun while he was handcuffed to Avi. Licking his lips now, Michael tilted his head to one side trying to get a real good look at Aidan’s round bubble butt. Remembering how hot the young boy’s boy pussy had been to perv on, and now his cock was reminded how badly it wanted to fuck that hole.

“Oi Teej… you wouldn’t mind if this puppy broke your little bro in would you? Haven’t seen a hole that tight looking since my chick’s pus…” Michael purred, his cock twitching a little from the memory of taking her virginity.

“If you want it, fuck it. When I’m done cumming, I can't break all Cy’s rules…” Chuckling, the jock made a cute face at Cyrus. Who just pouted back. Still annoyed that he was out.

Grinning widely, Michael turned to the younger Kippen boy and purred seductively. “Hear that you sexy boy, that tight virgin boy pussy is mine…”

Aidan bit his lip. “O-okay… al-all yours.”

He blushed a little when he heard a growl coming from Avi.

With that, Marty started to pull the boys closer to the final two and instructed TJ to swap places with Jonah as Avi and Aidan got down on their knees in front of the older boys. They looked hungry staring at the matching six and a half inch pieces of meat laid out before them, both young boys eyeing up their challenges knowing they would help decide the winner of this game. Avi was sat in front of TJ, inches from his cock and breathing warm air onto the length making it jump. As for Aidan, he was awestruck staring at Harris’ lengthy cock. Harris reached down and ran his fingers through Aidan’s short hair while bringing the boy closer to his cock, letting the boy’s tongue run the shaft of his thickness. He reacted with a cute giggle at the first taste of a dick, using his small tongue to tease it some before getting interrupted.

“W-Wait! I’ve got an idea…” Cyrus responded, with Aidan and Avi leaning back and away from the cocks they were about to suck. Avi growled a little since he didn’t get to touch TJ’s cock. 

“Couldn’t you wait!” Avi whined, wanting to get a chance of at least tasting TJ’s sexy cock.

“Avi, behave…” Jonah hissed, before grinning at Cyrus. “What’s your idea, Cy-guy?”

“How about the boys see what they are playing for!” Bringing over both hampers, Cyrus sat them down on the table. “I asked Marty to get the winning hamper, but I have no idea what Harris got. SO, how about whoever gets second has to keep the second place basket. No swaps.”

Really this was just a cunning plan to keep his hamper and Michael’s toy. Along with the collection of the three boys naked over time. He wasn’t giving that up, even to his boyfriend.

After two nods of agreement, Cyrus revealed to everyone the final two gifts. 

Suffice it to say, one was amazing. 

The winning basket contained a large red box with a brand new Nintendo Switch inside, surrounded by about seven or so different games Marty had picked out thinking they would be fun. Pokemon Sword and Shield, Dark Souls, Mario Kart, and a few others that everyone was excited for. Beside those was a large box of condoms and a bottle of lube, moving into the sexy territory of the prizes. Marty had picked out a few fun looking didlos and anal beads he had already tried out, stretching his tight hole wide open with the large beads. With the boy having been helped by Buffy to get the anal beads in.

Not that anyone needed to know that just yet. That would be a surprise for later.

Second place was a basket from Harris, chock full of his old Xbox One games that he barely ever touched and a baseball jersey signed by one of his favourite players of all time. However, the surprise was that he had an SD card inside that was close to filling the card with videos of himself. Jerking off, fingering, using toys, fucking girls and Jonah or Michael. Everything that a boy could wish for after seeing him jerk off like this. 

Cyrus pulled out their coupons and started on second prize: “Harris has offered up a good one. His coupon says the winner gets once a month unsupervised rounds of sex with his girlfriend, along with one of those months being a threesome with him involved. Now remember, TJ… if Harris wins you get this coupon. If you win, you… uh, well you get this coupon!”

Some of the boys snorted at Harris for offering up his girlfriend’s body as a prize.

“Wait, that means if TJ wins, I get his Nude Basketball Lessons?” Harris questions.

Cyrus nodded. “Yep but no matter which of you two wins, the winner will get Marty’s… since he’s already out.”

Aidan furrowed his brow, looking down at Harris’ cock then turning to Cyrus. “Hey you didn’t read Mikey’s coupon!”

The host of the party blushed, heavily.

“W-Whoops…” Cyrus stuttered, as he fumbled to grab Michael’s envelope. “Um, Mikey’s coupon is… him paying for the winner and him to do a Hot Yoga course…”

Jonah looked flushed and he whined, “MIKEY!”

“What? Don’t want me ripping someone else’s shorts you jealous brat?” Kissing Jonah deeply, Michael grinned and slung an arm over the boy’s shoulder pulling him close. “Or fucking in the yoga room this time?”

Jonah found himself unable to respond with anything but a blush, when Michael’s arm around him pulled Jonah closer and closer until the boy was sitting on Michael’s lap. With his friend’s cock resting against his back, keeping to Cyrus’s rules despite Michael and Jonah’s desire for said cock to have slid in. Subconsciously, Jonah found himself snuggling backwards into the arms of his best friend, blushing brightly. 

A scene which while enjoyed by all, wasn’t commented on since Jonah seemed more relaxed in the embrace of Michael.

“What’s Martyyyy’s?” Reed asked, stroking his lengthy cock. “Somethin hot?”

“Private snapchat. Any time, anywhere, anything you want from me. For life.” Marty answered, his voice sly and sexy as he explained his offer. Not letting loose that he had eight spare coupons for after the party, wanting to be a toy for his friends to perv on whenever they wanted him.

Though those coupons weren’t as good. They would have access to the story, but wouldn’t get their requests met unless he was bored.

As he explained, the two young boys worked together and slipped their cuffs free of Marty’s grip before lunging forwards and wrapping their pink lips around the heads of TJ and Harris’ cocks. Without any hesitation Avi opened his mouth wide and engulfed a good portion of TJ’s shaft. Effortlessly swallowing the fat dick with a slutty ‘ghulk’ as it entered his loose throat. When his lips curled tight, his throat flexed tight like a vice. Feeling like the cock would be impossible to pull out. But still Avi moved up and down the length, pleasuring it with the walls of his throat and forcing a powerful twitch from TJ. Meanwhile, Aidan just bobbed on the head and flicked it with his tongue getting used to the taste of Harris’ delicious cock. Moaning boyishly around the tip with a small smile on his cute face. The torture of the two remaining boys grew when Cyrus turned on the next video.

“N-no, no wait this isn’t fair!” TJ whined, struggling to pull Avi off by the hair. “Ngh! Fuck he’s damn tight! Your bro’s milking my dick, Jonah…!”

Giggling, Jonah just pointed at the screen, where the video of him and Avi had begun playing.

TJ turned to face the screen, as the video’s Jonah moaned out loud: “Aaaaavi!” 

It was late at night, pitch black outside Jonah’s bedroom window with the only light coming from his small bedside lamp illuminating his and Avi’s naked bodies. The younger boy’s ass was on display as he bounced on his big brother’s thickness, taking it deep and hard into his tiny ass with no wincing in pain. He grinded around on Jonah’s lap when it was buried in him before riding up tenderly to let his brother feel it all, then slamming back hard to take it in one thrust.

“Aaaavi, get off! Go back to bed!” Video-Jonah gasped, his moans from behind the camera low and sexy.

“Ugh… seriously Cy? you put this on for us…” TJ whined, with the boy knowing that he would struggle to last much longer with Avi’s tight throat and a video of Beck incest. “Are you trying to torture us!”

“Maybe,” 

In the video Avi laid back on Jonah’s defined chest, showing off his sexy smoothness in a riding up jersey. Jonah’s hand begins to roam his body. Tracing a finger up the middle of his smoothness and following around his areola in an effort to make the younger boy shudder with delight. He took it deep and moaned loudly as Jonah worshipped him with one hand, palming every inch as he got a midnight ride. Slowly exploring Avi’s chest and pink nipples, Jonah gave them a pinch before gliding down towards the boy’s dick and giving it a few strokes in time with his thrusts.

Avi pulled down the shirt to reveal he was wearing that childhood red-and-white jersey with 21 on the front, covering up his chest but making it so much hotter for Jonah, Cyrus and TJ most of all.

“Call me TJ… fuck my jock ass, fuck it hard for taking your jersey!” Avi whined with pleasure as Jonah stroked him, wanting to get some rough roleplay. “Mm… fuck me Jonah Beck!”

TJ was a twitch away from shooting. If Avi hadn’t pulled off to look at himself, the boy would be choking on cum and dick. Looking over to see Aidan’s handiwork, his little brother was halfway down Harris’ length and being held down. Forced to choke on the length before he was allowed to pull off and breath. It seemed that Jonah’s friend was also struggling in a tight virgin throat and was trying everything to keep from cumming.

It was going to come down to the wire for both of them.

One from the kink of watching his best friend fuck his own little brother and the other from watching his boyfriend’s crush fuck a mini-him look-a-like who was roleplaying as a younger him. Jersey and all.

In the video Jonah started to hammer TJ's little ass before shifting his legs up and Avi propping him on Jonah’s knees. Lifting himself up for full access to his hole, which Jonah then began to power fuck as fast and hard as he could. Growling in the boy’s ear as ‘TJ’ cried out for the world to hear. “You little fuck stealing my jersey! I’m gonna break you, TJ!”

Jonah couldn’t help but blush when he saw TJ’s attention on him with a confused and slightly hurt look mixed into the hotness he found from the Beck Brother’s fucking. Avi giggled at the two before taking TJ’s cock back into his mouth and resuming sucking on it. Deepthroating the older boy, using his skilled tongue to explore the thickness and pleasure. Avi swirled his tongue around the tip getting a nice taste of the meat before starting to lap at the slit and clean up any precum. Before opening wide and sinking back down, allowing the length to make his throat bulge as he took its entire length. Only stopping when he was buried in TJ’s neatly trimmed bush.

“Mhm, that’s it… deep throat Avi!” Michael chuckled, his arms tight around Jonah’s naked body.

Avi pushed up and down, his throat like a vice trying its best to milk TJ for every drop of milk he had in those balls. He wasn’t the only one who was working on getting the cream. With TJ’s younger brother trying his best to get Harris out so his older brother would win. Despite the fact he was struggling with the length.

Aidan gagged as he tried taking five-inches in his mouth, unable to fit the rest down his throat. But that was fine. The boy had some natural talent with his tongue, working it over Harris’ thick length to make the older boy moan and fuck his face even harder. Trying to force his way down the throat.

“C-C-Come on little b-bro… m-make him cum!” TJ moaned out, not wanting to lose to one of Jonah’s friends.

“Nghh… you’re s-so go-g-gonna shoot first, K-Kippen!” Harris snapped, pushing Aidan up and down. He had only once felt the magic of Avi’s throat and knew it was far better than this first timer. “Suck him Avi!”

Deciding to be even more evil, Cyrus nodded at Jonah and decided to swap to the secret ending of the video. Something they had only agreed to show if they both didn’t make the final. It was a scene of Cyrus and Jonah side by side with their legs lifted up and spread, showing the camera their young asses as they push massive dildos into their holes. With the camera zooming in with the help of Rhyme as the dildo pushed through the entrance of their holes.

Allowing all of the boys to watch in crystal clear, close up view as their holes were forced open.

TJ didn’t last two seconds before Avi moaned as a tidal wave of cum flooded his young throat. Eager to taste it, he went to pull off and have it coat his tongue. However, the older boy quickly forced Avi down to shoot it all into his throat where the boy was forced to swallow every drop of his hot load. 

Moaning his head off, TJ wildy grunted. “FUCK! Dr-drink my cum!”

Not far behind, Harris won by a hair. He pulled Aidan off and wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking himself with Aidan inches away from the tip ready for a facial of hot spunk. Everyone watched with bated breaths waiting to see Harris shoot his load all over the younger boy. Even Cyrus, who was actually happy to see the winner of his game would be jerking off at the finish line. Jonah was jealous, so were Reed and Marty to an extent but they just wanted to see the cum fly. 

Harris shot ropes of sticky white cum onto Aidan’s petite face, keeping the boy from recoiling. Coating him with cum. 

The wanker victorious.

Aidan moaned as the thickness got all over him, a few strong ropes of a large load covering his cute face and tongue. He experimented on the taste and was surprised by the salty flavour.

“Ewww!” He giggled, “Your cum’s gross!”

Michael gave Harris a jab in the arm, glaring slightly. He wanted Aidan’s ass, mouth and entire body first. 

Despite its apparent grossness, Aidan worked on licking up every drop of the stuff he could reach. Only when he licked it all from around his lips, Aidan was surprised to find Avi almost tackling him and starting licking every inch of his petite face in an effort to get all of Harris’ cum to himself. The boy swallowing everything he licked up, loving its taste. His hands roamed Aidan’s body as the licks drew closer to the boy’s mouth, soon enough swiping his tongue against those soft lips. 

When Avi felt the lips part, he couldn’t resist pushing it inside and stealing a kiss from the boy. Crashing their lips together for a soft yet warm kiss. Both boys moaned into the kiss, melting into its heat like they were made of butter. Aidan and Avi’s hands explored their chests with heated passion for a while, nimble fingers feeling each other up before both of them moved lower. Gliding over their hips until both were holding each other’s small boyish bubble butts, squeezing the cheeks and spreading them open for all the older boys to relish at. 

“Holy fuck… can I pound him yet?” Michael choked, his throat dry. Wondering why that tiny boy ass was having such an affect on him.

“N-no… you lost,” TJ sighed, his chest feeling heavy. He didn’t usually shoot so big a load, but there was Avi with a stomach full of one of his top five. “Fuck him after presents…”

Grinning at one another, Michael and TJ came together for their own kiss. Michael grips the jock’s chin between two fingers to hold him their, tongue exploring TJ’s mouth slowly. His eyes were open and locked with Cyrus’, seeing the boy’s uncontrollable lust. When he broke the kiss, Michael took his sweet ass time pulling his tongue from the other boy’s mouth, giving them all a little show of it getting sucked on by another top. 

Getting up after that kiss, TJ pulled over his basket. Feeling a little strange since second place’s basket was from Harris himself, who had just won this whole game. Regardless, he took a look through his new games and was glad to find a good few he didn’t own though now he had a couple of copies he could give to Aidan. Next, picking out the baseball jersey and feeling appreciation for Harris’ taste in players, since though not his favourite TJ loved the player all the same. However, the SD card was confusing. 

“What’s on this?” He asked.

“Oh that’s just some porn stuff… You know, fingering, jerkin’ off, fucking my girl-” A cocky smirk passed the tall boy’s lips and his brown eyes glanced to Jonah and Michael, “Fucking those two… All the good shit.”

TJ couldn’t help but smirk at Jonah. He was going to enjoy watching his old rival getting his brains fucked out by Harris’ lengthy cock. 

Harris smirked, too, but not because of any boys. He poked around inside his hamper for a better look at his prizes, loving all the games and new toys Marty had just provided him with. Instantly the spiky-haired boy went in and grabbed the already opened string of black anal beads and brought them out. The last bead was giant, almost the size of Avi’s fist. Impressed but also intimidated by its size, Harris looked to the young runner who returned a broad grin. After a wink, Harris set the toy down and noticed something hidden at the bottom of the basket. 

A small grey case with tiny writing scribbled onto a note taped onto the front. Reading: ‘Don’t tell the others.’

It was a case containing another SD card that Cyrus had slipped into the winning basket when nobody was looking; Containing every video that had played on the TV that day and more that they didn’t get through. Enough to milk Harris over the coming weeks and months every time he would watch it. To keep whatever it was a secret, as he didn’t know that yet, Harris placed a game over the case and closed his hamper. 

“Oh, right! Coupons, boys!” He demanded in a cheery tone.

Sweeping up the large pile from the table, Harris proceeded to recite each one in turn while casting a smirk to each boy.

Picking out one at random, Harris giggled. Free slime for life, along with a tutorial by the young Avi Beck.

"Slime, Avi? Don't you make enough already… Mr. Slime Room boy?” He asked, rolling his eyes. Knowing that it was cum slime just made it all the more funny.

Flipping to the next one brought a very dirty smirk to the boy’s handsome face, with Harris going as far as getting up and pulling Marty onto the couch before sitting back down on the hot runner. Nuzzling into his ripped chest and feeling the boy’s hands wrapping around him, getting comfortable in Marty’s grasp. Feeling Marty kissing along his neck slowly, hands playing teasingly. 

“Private snapchat, huh?” Harris grinned, “Anything, anywhere, any time… Oh, I’m going to use this one plenty. Hope you got toys, sexy…”

“Heaps.” Marty moaned in Harris’ ear.

With a shiver, Harris moved onto his next coupon. A very vanilla coupon with a very manipulatable advantage the writer didn’t realise. “Oh you better pop Aidan’s cherry fast, Mikey! I’m gonna be fucking his tiny ass every month!”

“Like I’m going to fuck your girl every month?” TJ added, remembering his own coupon. Looking forward to that threesome with Harris and his girlfriend, TJ snuggled into Cyrus. “Maybe I’ll record fucking him for you, babe?”

“Never said you got to fuck me, TJ! I’m not that big a bottom, especially not around my girl,” Harris hissed, grumbling while getting out the next coupon. This time looking to one of the blond boys, his eyes shifting to Reed’s handsome face. Seeing, surprisingly, that the stoner was looking more alert now. Whatever he was on must have faded, “You’re really up for a fuck whenever I want, Weed Wacker?”

Shrugging, the stoner looked around slightly dazed. “Yeah, bro… Someone pass the chips,”

Instead of just passing, Jonah carried the bowl over and dropped down into the lap of the weed smoker, nibbling on the chips himself.

Reed wrapped a hand around Jonah’s denied cock and began stroking the younger boy, finally giving him the pleasure Jonah had been unable to feel for almost two hours now. The hand was firm on his shaft, taking it slow to feel the full six and a quarter inch length in detail. Reed’s thumb massaging precum into the tip as he sucked on Jonah’s neck. He may know nothing about this kid bar his name and that Cyrus apparently used to crush on him, but that didn’t matter.

“O-oh my god, Reed…!” Jonah gasped, twitching.

Feeling up Harris’ cock, Marty watched the action with a little drool from the corner of his mouth. The two were so hot there, especially when they started to make out a while later. He wanted that with Harris but the boy was too invested in grinding his ass and reading through coupons. At least they were hot.

“Sex Therapy with Cyrus, nude basketball with TJ… gonna forget that one,” Teasingly kissing the jock, Harris was surprised to get a fierce kiss back. TJ bit Harris’ lower lip and pulled it back after the kiss broke. “Um… o-or not. Mikey, why did Jonah get to worked up over Hot Yoga?”

“I don’t fuck and tell.” Michael purred.

Jonah would have glared if he had heard and wasn’t busy swapping spit and basically playing Tonsil Hockey with Reed.

“But you’ll find out when you cash that one in. Bring shorts you aren’t afraid to lose,” The black-haired boy added, his handsome smugness returning. As the teen got low to the ground, he pulled Aidan out from under Avi and took him away much to the Beck’s dismay. “Jonah offered you like, five blowies, right?”

“And an anal,” Harris nodded.

“M-Me-meant to have w-writen monthly…” Jonah managed to get out between kisses, the teen moaning heavily from the skill of the Weed Wacker.

Moaning in Jonah’s ear, Reed thrust against the boy’s ass. His fingers traced the boy’s nipples as he teased: “Bullshit.”

Jonah simply blushed and kissed the blonde deeper. Meanwhile, feeling left out from the other eight pairing up, Avi decided that he deserved some attention and he wanted it from one boy in particular. Thus a pushy young Beck worked his way over and crawled his way into the lap and arms of Cyrus Goodman and TJ Kippen.

Cyrus cuddled the tiny Jonah, although realistically he was more like a tiny TJ, too. Nibbling along the boy's neck, Cyrus was forced to grind his six-inches into Avi thanks to TJ. 

Squirming around in the older boy’s grasp, Aidan struggled with his back against a wall. Michael was buried in the crook of his neck using his mouth to torment the younger boy, roughly nipping or using his long tongue to glide up and down along Aidan’s collarbone. Kissing and leaving hickeys on the virgin boy’s neck. Michael had Aidan by the ass, happily squeezing and pinching the tiny, smooth cheeks while kneading them. Their cocks were hard as steel and thrusting together, Aidan able to feel the thick seven-inches dwarfing his cock without issue. As it pressed into his small, soft tummy, the younger boy groaned and rested his head against the wall. 

Michael rocked his hips to grind into the boy, needing to fuck the small boy’s ass. Especially with TJ watching.

“Ngh, I gotta take you home…” Michael purred loud enough for others to hear. 

“How bout you and Reed just come to my place?” TJ asked, wanting to pump his load into Reed’s new fleshlight and watch his brother’s virginity be given away before his ass was pounded. From then on there was going to be a load up that ass every single morning. “So we can-”

A voice interrupted his plans, drawing everyone’s eyes. “Why go home and do it? We’re all naked and alone for a few hours…”

Cyrus Goodman was suggesting to break his own rules now that the game was over, lust driving his brain now. He too wanted to see Reed jerking off with TJ Kippen’s cum, desired watching Aidan take his first cock, and knew that while they were busy he could play with the other sexy boys sitting around his mancave. Including his first crush, Jonah Beck who was giving Reed the most lust filled, desire ridden puppy dog eyes from the blonde daring to stop making out with him. Perhaps even use that vibrator on Michael, since it was freshly used he wanted some proof. Really, Cyrus wanted all of them, this game was just some sexy excuse.

“So, if someone is interested… fuck me!”

With a purr, Marty slapped a hand to his thigh. Offering a seat for Cyrus’ cute ass to come claim; A pair none of the group had thought of yet for some strange reason.

When Cyrus sat in his lap and their lips met, Marty leaned up into the kiss. Cyrus melted against the older boy, his hand gently caressing down Marty’s chest. The pair moaned softly when their tongues both extended and began to play a sensual game, twirling around in a dirty dance while their lips locked together. Marty’s hands moved to Cyrus’ hips and started to feel up the naked body’s thin waist. Felt how thin Cyrus was, how smooth his white flesh was to the touch. Pulling Cyrus closer to him, their chests pressing together and lips pushing passion into each other. 

As their bodies grind, Cyrus reached down between their waists and grabbed the six and a quarter-inch length of Marty’s thickish cock. He adjusted it so the meat popped free under his ass before letting it go. The thickness resting now perfectly between his soft ass cheeks.

Marty humped the boy, sliding along Cyrus’ crack. If his skin was smooth, this was on a new level. It intensified their making out, as Marty’s tongue dominated Cyrus. Pinning him down as he grinded hard, letting the boy know his lust.

While his fingers were busy drawing along the stud’s muscles, Cyrus broke the kiss. Only for a moment to purr. “Fuck me. Right now.”


End file.
